


Difficult Conversations

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He chose a time when Boromir was alone on watch, to minimize any anger or embarrassment the other man might feel as a result of their talk.





	Difficult Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Awkwardly" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). *evil grin*

Aragorn sighed. This was going to be incredibly awkward, but it had to be done--everyone in the Fellowship was beginning to shun Boromir, and they did not need to be at odds with each other now.

He chose a time when Boromir was alone on watch, to minimize any anger or embarrassment the other man might feel as a result of their talk. They sat together for a while in silence.

"Aragorn. You have something to say--say it, then, and be done with it."

"Boromir... you must stop this. You're keeping everyone awake at night cracking your toes."


End file.
